The Plan
by Jenbutterfly
Summary: Detail summary inside of story.
1. Chapter 1

**The Plan**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **This is my first story on Full House so I'm sorry if I don't sound just like their characters. The story is based on Stephanie. She is a junior in High school. And the story is about how she has this crush on this guy named, Derek who she has liked for over a year now but he ends up finding someone else in his life, and Stephanie will do anything to get him to be hers. If anyone can't remember the character, Rusty. He was mostly in the fourth season. He was the kid that played pranks on the Tanners. I don't know why but I just liked the idea of him so that's why he is in my story. He is also 17 as well in the story.

**Chapter One:**

Stephanie laid on her bed as she let out a sigh. She had one of the worst days of her life at school today. The guy she has been crushing on for about a year now has a new girlfriend, and it isn't her. She pulled Mr. Bear close to her chest as she glared up at the ceiling. Punishing herself for not speaking sooner about her feelings to him.

"Why god, why!" she moaned to herself.

"What's the matter with you," said DJ as she walked into the room, following behind her was Kimmy.

" Yeah squirt, you look depressed," said Kimmy.

" That's because I am depressed," said Stephanie.

"What about," asked DJ as she stood over by Stephanie's bed.

"I rather not say," said Stephanie.

"Oh come on, I've told you things about what's going on in my life," DJ paused for a few seconds then continued. "Actually now that I think about it, I've told you way too much then you should know.. So come on, spill,"

" Ok fine, There's this boy who I have had a major crush on for a year and we recently just became friends, and I was working on the nerve to ask him out until some new girl who moved here from New York stole him away from me," said Stephanie as she pulled Mr. Bear closer. to her "And I was so close to"

"I see, " said DJ.

" I see? That's all you have to say is, I see? Boy, I pour my feelings out to you and I get a lousy 'I see' ," said Stephanie.

" Geez, calm down, Steph. I was just about to get around in confronting you.," said DJ.

"What am I going to do, DJ," asked Stephanie.

" Well, I think it's better you move on and find someone else who you like. I'm sure there are other cute guys in your school," said DJ.

"Or you can always find someone who can help you make this guy jealous so he will dump his girlfriend and be with you," said Kimmy.

" Wow I can't believe I'm actually going to take Kimmy's advice, but what the heck, I love that plan!" exclaimed Stephanie as she jumped up out of her bed.

"Thanks," said Kimmy as she smiled proudly.

"Stephanie, you can't just do that," said DJ

"Why not, " asked Stephanie

"Because it's wrong, and you might be hurting someone's feelings in the end, and besides who exactly is going to help you make this guy jealous," asked DJ

"I'll think of someone," said Stephanie.

The next day at school Stephanie walked into her class as she noticed Derek sitting by his new girlfriend whispering in her ear as she giggled back in response. Stephanie rolled her eyes as she made her way to her seat.

'_Ok, just pretend that they aren't sitting behind you' Stephanie thought to herself. _

" Hey Stephanie," said Derek.

'_Crap' _

She turned her body around to face him and smiled a fake smile.

"Hi," said Stephanie.

" I want to introduce you to my new girlfriend, Sarah," said Derek.

"Hi Stephanie, I've heard quite a bit about you from Derek," said Sarah.

" Oh really now, like what," Stephanie exclaimed as her fake smile turned into a grin.

Before Sarah could answer, the teacher walked into the classroom and asked everyone to take out their books and turn to page 102. Stephanie sighed as she turned around to face the teacher and took out her book from her back bag.

" Yo, babe. Mind if you share your book with me? I forgot mine in my locker," said Rusty. Stephanie looked over at him in disguise. She always hated that kid, ever since her father dated his mother. And now that they have broken up awhile ago, Rusty has still been trying to talk with Stephanie like they are friends or something.

" First off, it's not my fault you forgot your book. Next time maybe try paying more attention to those sort of things instead of flirting with girls in the hallways, and Secondly, you think I would want your body close by me you got another thing coming, and Lastly, don't call me babe. I'm not your babe and will never be your babe," Stephanie said.

"Geez woman, chill. It's not like I am asking you to be my girlfriend or something," Rusty said as he turned around to face some girl behind him. Stephanie watched as he stared to flirt with her, and what made her even more grossed out by that picture is that the girl was actually flirting back.

'_What is it that girls like about Rusty, he isn't even that cute. Oh okay, fine he is cute, but still he is a jerk. Always pulling pranks on people like he use to do as little kid. But now he is more grown up. You think a 17 year old would be more mature, but who am I kidding' Stephanie thought to herself. _

"Stephanie, Stephanie," came a voice. Stephanie noticed that she was staring at Rusty longer then she should have as she noticed that him and the rest of the classroom was laughing at her. Stephanie looked up as the teacher was staring down at her. "Mind keeping your eyes on the book, and less on Rusty please,".

Stephanie blushed in embarrassment as she nodded her head at the teacher . The teacher walked off and Stephanie looked over at Rusty who winked at her in return.

' _Oh god,' she thought to herself as she sunk her head into her book. _

The bell rung and Stephanie grabbed her book and backpack as she rushed out of the door before anyone could up come to her and tease her about being caught staring at Rusty, especially Rusty himself.

"Why the rush, Tanner,".

Stephanie didn't even bother to look behind her as she knew it was Rusty. _Why can't he just leave me alone. _

"Why can't you leave me alone," Stephanie asked as she made her way over to her locker. She dropped her backpack at her feet and started to twist at her locker combination. Rusty leaned against the locker next to hers as he watched her kick the bottom of her locker as she opened it.

"You know I can't help but bug you. You get so cute when your mad," said Rusty.

Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Oh please,". She tossed her book inside the locker as she slammed it close.

"Okay well maybe not cute, but it's still funny as hell seeing you mad," said Rusty.

"One of these days I'm going to beat the crap out of you, and then you will think twice in trying to make me mad," said Stephanie.

" Am I suppose to be scared or something." said Rusty as he started to laugh. Stephanie slogged him in the arm as hard as she could. "Ow, hey now"

"That's for not taking me seriously," said Stephanie.. She noticed Derek making his way over towards his locker with Sarah wrapped around his arm. She couldn't help but feel even more jealous then she was yesterday. It was one thing seeing them whisper in each others ear but to see them actually be physically connected to each other was another. '_Great, how am I suppose to make Derek jealous? DJ was right, who was going to help me in that, I barely know any guys at all who would help me out. Well expect for Matt and Rusty and there was no way in hell, especially Rusty who was going to pretend to be my boyfriend but I can't ask Matt because he is gone on vacation with his family for two weeks, and I can't wait that long. I need Derek to break up with Sarah as soon as possible before they get too serious and I lose him forever. Oh god, I can't believe I'm about to do this'. " _Ok, listen Rusty and I am going to say this once because lord knows I will die if I have to repeat this again,"

"What are you talking about, Tanner,' asked Rusty, confused.

" I need you to pretend to be my boyfriend for awhile. It won't be that long, maybe a few days if not longer. The reason I'm asking this is because I need you to help me make this guy jealous so he will break up with his girlfriend and be with me," said Stephanie.

Rusty stared blankly at Stephanie for a few seconds before finally saying something in return.

"I don't know what is worse, you asking me to pretend to be your boyfriend or you trying to break up a couple so you can steal Derek away from Sarah," said Rusty.

"Wait, who said anything about Derek," said Stephanie.

"Oh come on, it's very obvious. You are like a love sick puppy around him. It's disturbing," said Rusty.

"Hey, shut up. I don't act like a love sick puppy,' said Stephanie.

"You could of fooled me. Besides why should I help you anyways? It's not like you have ever done anything for me before," said Rusty.

"Well now I can. Name it, and I will do it," Stephanie paused. "Well almost anything. I will not do anything extremely gross, or dangerous that will hurt me"

" So if I find you something that will embarrassed you in front of the whole school, you wouldn't mind it then," asked Rusty.

" Nope, it's not like I have never had anything embarrassing happen to me before here. In fact, I'm actually known for being embarrassed easily so one more embarrassing thing won't kill me," said Stephanie.

"Well now that just takes the fun out of what I had in mind," said Rusty.

"So does this mean you will help me," Stephanie asked.

"Yeah I guess," said Rusty with a shrug.

"Great," exclaimed Stephanie. Rusty looked over at her with a raised eyebrow as Stephanie cleared her throat and spoke in a calmer voice. "I mean, good thanks"

" So when exactly are we suppose to.. You know.. start being girlfriend and boyfriend," asked Rusty.

Stephanie saw Derek and Sarah making their way over towards them and her eyes widen.

"Now," said Stephanie.

"What now!".

"Hey Stephanie," said Derek. Rusty leaned off of the locker and turned his body around to face Derek and Sarah.

"Hey, "said Stephanie.

"Hi Rusty," said Derek

"What up," Rusty said in reply.

" So Stephanie, me and Sarah were wondering if you would like to go with us to the skating rank later tonight if your interested. You can bring someone if you like," said Derek.

"That sounds fun. Rusty, how about it," asked Stephanie as she notice Derek raise an eyebrow.

"Wait, am I missing something here. Did you just ask Rusty to come along," said Derek.

"Yeah why not. I am her boyfriend. Who else is she going to bring," said Rusty as he tried to place his arm around Stephanie's shoulder but she slapped his arm quickly away before he could touch her. "Ow"

"Now now, Rusty. No need to show a affection of display where it's not wanted," said Stephanie with a nervous laugh.

"Wow, I can't believe this," said Derek.

"What's wrong," asked Stephanie. She was hoping that this was already making him jealous.

"Oh nothing, it's just I never thought of you two as a.. you know, couple. But hey, I'm happy for you both and I can't wait to see you tonight," said Derek.

"Oh," said Stephanie sounding disappointed. Rusty noticed and hurried up with something to say before they noticed. He placed both his hands on Derek and Sarah's shoulder with a big grin on his face.

"Well this is going to be a blast and we can't wait to see you too tonight as well," said Rusty. Derek and Sarah looked at him weird as they smiled.

"Thanks man," said Derek. Rusty took his hand off them both and stood back. "Let's get going, Sarah"

"Okay," said Sarah.

"Bye Stephanie," said Derek as he walked off with his girl. Rusty looked over at Stephanie and was about to say something but she cut him off.

" Don't even say it. Just met me here outside the school building after school at 6 o clock. And bring money with you," said Stephanie. With that, she walked off down the hallway dragging her backpack along with her.

"This is going to be one interesting night," said Rusty.

**Author's note**: I hope you all liked it so far. Chapter two will be up soon.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Full House or any of its characters.

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry that it's been awhile since I have updated on this story. Life course got in the way and I lost interest in writing for awhile. I'm back though for a new chapter.

**Chapter Two:**

**"**You have got to be kidding me, Rusty!" exclaimed DJ as she looked at Stephanie with a disgust look on her face. She watched as Stephanie stepped outside from the bathroom and into the bedroom with a low cut dress shirt and a long black skirt on. She pulled her hair up in a sloppy bun and looked over at DJ.

"Just be happy your not the one having to date him," said Stephanie.

"Thank god for that," said DJ as she shivered at the thought of the idea. "You sure you want to do this? I mean come on, it's Rusty! That little twerp that I caught sneaking a peek in my underwear drawer."

"Ew," said Stephanie making a gross face as she picked up her cell phone and purse. "I'm that desperate though. If he tries anything I will hit him with my purse"

"Might need to take a can of Mace instead," joked DJ as she got up from her bed and walked over to Stephanie as she placed her hand on her shoulder and patted it lightly. "Good luck"

"Ha, yeah thanks," said Stephanie as she headed out the door as DJ watched her go, shaking her head in shame.

It didn't take her long to reach the front of her high school building as she walked over by the steps. She looked around but didn't see Rusty anywhere. She flipped opened her cell to check the time. _6:08pm. _

"Course, why would I expect him to be on time," said Stephanie as she let out a sigh in frustration. She was about to sit down on the steps when she heard a loud sounding of an engine backfiring coming from down the street. She knew who's car that was and rolled her eyes. "How embarrassing."

The station wagon approached the sideway and parked as Rusty leaned over and rolled down the passenger seat window as he poked his head out.

"You coming or just going to stand there all night," said Rusty. Stephanie rolled her eyes again as she made her way over towards the car. Rusty opened it and leaned back, as she got inside and closed it. She refused to look over at him even though she could feel his eyes on her as she pulled the seat belt over her chest.

"You look nice," said Rusty.

"Yeah thanks," said Stephanie as she looked out the window still avoiding any eye contact with him.

"Sorry about the car. I'm working my way on getting a new one here soon. Been saving up from all the extra hours that I have been doing at my job:" said Rusty as he pulled the stick shift to drive as the car slowly started to go.

"It's cool, at least we don't have to walk," said Stephanie.

"That's how I see it too," said Rusty.

"You're lucky to even have a car, My dad still won't let me drive until I turn eighteen," said Stephanie.

"I bet you can't wait for your birthday to approach, huh," said Rusty.

"Oh yeah, couple more months to go," said Stephanie.

"Awesome," said Rusty.

Stephanie finally looked over at Rusty.

'_I can't believe I'm having a conversation with Rusty. Maybe I'm being a little too harsh on him.' _Stephanie thought to herself. Rusty noticed her staring and looked over at her with a grin. Stephanie quickly looked away as she ran her hair through her hair and looked out the passenger window again. Rusty turned on the radio as "Summer of 69" By: Bryan Adam came blasting out of the speakers.

"I like this song," said Stephanie as she started to tap her foot to the beat.

"Me too, I actually got his best hits on album somewhere if you want to borrow it sometime," said Rusty.

"Own it already," said Stephanie.

"I got to say, Tanner you got some good taste in music," said Rusty as he smirked over at her.

_Ok maybe he is being a little too nice here. He must be up to something. Better change the subject.' thought Stephanie._

" So the game plan tonight is when we arrive that the skating rank, we walk in beside each other. But here's the rules. No touchy feely. Which includes kissing, hugging, or holding hands. Second, no calling me things such as sweetheart or babe. And Lastly only one slow song together but as rule one says, no holding hands during it, got it?," said Stephanie.

"Man, and you call this a date? How are they going to believe we are a couple than," asked Rusty.

'_Crap he has a point there,' thought Stephanie._

"Ok fine, we can hold hands but only hands, if I catch your hands going anywhere else I'll…

Rusty cuts her off.

"Yeah yeah I know. I'm not stupid to try anything on you," said Rusty.

"Good. And maybe two slow songs together but everything else stays the same," said Stephanie.

"Whatever," said Rusty annoyed as he pulled into the parking lot of the skating rank. He parked and turned off the car. Stephanie glazed around and spotted Derek standing over by the entrance with his arm wrapped around Sarah. She rolled her eyes and opened the car door.

"Hey guys," shouted Stephanie. Derek and Sarah turned their bodies towards her as Derek smiled at her. Stephanie walked over following behind Rusty. "Sorry we're late"

"Hey no problem. We thought maybe you two might of gotten lost, or maybe with each other," said Derek with a small laugh.

"Ha ha yeah that's funny," said Stephanie with a fake laugh.

"Yeah very funny," said Rusty with just as much amusement in his voice like Stephanie's.

"Hi Rusty," said Derek as he glanced over at him from behind Stephanie.

"Sup," said Rusty in return.

"Well we're ready if you guys are," said Derek.

"Yep let's do it," said Stephanie.

"Awesome," said Derek as he pulled the door open for them. Sarah stepped in first, then Stephanie and lastly Rusty as Derek followed behind.

The place was pretty packed with more younger kids and teens as music was blasting and lights were flashing all over the walls and rank.

"Wow it's crowded tonight," shouted Stephanie.

"What do you expect during the weekend," shouted Rusty back.

"Yeah I'm sorry about the place. It's just Sarah's never been to a roller cade before, I thought I would show her what she missed out," said Derek as he smiled over at Sarah who blushed in return.

"Why haven't you ever gone to one before," asked Stephanie.

" My parents got a divorce when I was little and they both worked a lot, so they never took me to one. I didn't have many friends either that wanted to do fun stuff like that," said Sarah.

"I'm sorry to hear that," said Stephanie. _'Why must she sound so sweet and innocent. I actually feel sorry for her. Why couldn't she make this easier and be a bitch instead' _

"Oh it's okay. I'm just glad I can finally be at one now, especially with the person I care the most for," said Sarah as she smiled over at Derek.

'_Gag me' thought Stephanie._

Everyone grabbed their size of skates and sat down on the floor to put them on.

'All my life' By: KC and JoJo came blasting out of the speakers, as the lights dimmed a pretty blue and white color around the walls and pretty sparkling stars shined on the rank.

"Ooh I absolutely love this song," exclaimed Sarah as she jumped up from the ground and grabbed a hold of Derek's arm as she raised him up from the ground as well. "Let's skate"

"Okay," laughed Derek as he looked over at Stephanie. "See you out on the floor"

With that, they both skated away together. Stephanie watched them in sadness when suddenly she noticed Rusty standing over her as he reached his hand out to her.

"You said one or more slow songs. I rather this be the first," said Rusty. Stephanie looked at him for a few seconds thinking rather she should put her hand in his or not. "Not going to bite, Tanner"

"I know that," said Stephanie as she placed her hand in his. He quickly lifted her up but continued to keep his hand in hers. He lead her over towards the floor as they fought through the other couples to find a good spot to enter. Finally they did, which was right behind Derek and Sarah.

Stephanie tried to keep her balance and a few times held tightly onto his hand.

"Haven't done this in awhile, huh." asked Rusty.

"Not since I was in grade school," said Stephanie as she looked down at her skates than back up every once and awhile.

"It helps if you try to focus more on the people in front of you than your feet," joked Rusty.

" Thanks for the pointer," said Stephanie with a bit of sarcasm in her voice.

Stephanie finally got the hang out skating after a few leaps around the rank. She had her eyes set on Derek as she watched him raise Sarah's hand up to his lips and kiss it. She felt her heart break a bit as she sighed.

"You know I think you can do better," said Rusty.

"Huh," asked Stephanie as she looked over at him.

"Derek. I think you can do better than Derek," said Rusty.

"Why do you say that? Derek is too perfect," said Stephanie.

"Nobody is perfect," said Rusty.

"He is. Or at least I think he is," said Stephanie.

"Well he isn't, and I think you can do better," said Rusty.

" And who would be better for me if not him," said Stephanie.

"Well I think…"

Stephanie cuts him off.

"Forget I asked. I know he is the one for me I just know it. We might need to step our game up a bit because obviously I'm losing him," said Stephanie. Rusty sighed and rolled his eyes.

"What do you want to us to do than, princess," said Rusty with sarcasm.

" I'll think of something, and Rusty," said Stephanie as she paused and looked over at him. "Don't ever call me that again".

To be continued…


End file.
